


Years Later

by 7thweasley



Series: Domestic Draco & Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley’s daughter is a witch, I couldn’t find the fic I wanted so I wrote it, M/M, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: Harry and Draco are living in a little idyllic house together, when the Dursleys show up on their doorstep, asking for some help.





	Years Later

As a rule, Draco Malfoy did not get out of bed before noon on Sundays. “Why else would the Muggles call it ‘the day of rest’, then?” he would retort when Harry teased him about this lazy habit. Harry, on the other hand, was always early to rise, especially on Sundays. It was their informal ritual that Harry would pop over to the farmers’ market in town and return home with brunch and usually some flowers before Draco even thought about getting up.

Therefore, Draco was particularly vexed when he was awoken at precisely 10:43am one Sunday. It was the soft chime of their doorbell that had startled him from his slumber. He didn’t bother to get up - he hoped whoever it was would leave without a fuss.

This was not the case, as the bell rang for a second time. Draco huffed as he disentangled himself from the silk sheets and fumbled for his robe that had been so carelessly thrown across the room the night previously. He figured it was Harry ringing the bell. This wouldn’t be the first time he had accidentally locked himself out - the protective charms surrounding the house combined with the constant Muggle surveillance in the neighborhood kept him from just magicking the door open.

As he hurriedly tied his robe, he pulled the front door open, saying in what he thought to be his most perfectly annoyed voice, “Really, dear, I ought to shove that blasted key up your -“

Draco caught himself mid sentence, for he realized that it was not Harry who stood sheepishly on the doorstep. Instead, it appeared that there were four horribly embarrassed Muggles looking at him. He immediately realized how he must look. His robe was haphazardly clinging to him in such a way that he was not quite flashing the Muggle children and (assumably) their parents, but his extensive scars and even more extensive tattoos were on full display. He quickly pulled at the robe to cover himself as he saw the girl curiously peer at one of the nastier Sectumsempra scars on his chest.

“Uh, hello, how can I help you?” Draco managed.

The Muggle father cleared his throat. He was a large man with thinning hair that might have once been blond. His wife was plump in a way that reminded Draco of Mrs. Weasley. Though, instead of unruly red hair, this woman had her dark brown hair pulled into a neat braid. Their daughter, who seemed to take after her mother and was about ten or eleven years of age, clung slightly to her arm. A younger boy, presumably her brother, stood towards the front.

“My apologies, I thought this was the residence of Harry Potter. I must be mistaken. My apologies again for bothering you -“

Draco interrupted the man before he turned away. “No, this is the Potter residence. Harry is just at the market in town. He, uh, should be home soon though.”

The family blinked at Draco for a moment, before he continued. “Why don’t you folks come in and wait for him?”

As Draco held the door open for them, he tried to subtly flick his wand towards the kitchen, where he knew several inanimate objects had been spelled to perform household chairs. Dishes plopped into soapy water in what Draco hoped to be an unnoticed manner.

“Please, sit,” Draco said, ushering the family into the small living room. “Can I fetch you anything? Tea?”

The small woman perked up at the mention of tea. “Would you mind?” she asked timidly.

“Not at all.”

Draco excused himself. He secretly charmed the kettle to start brewing as he quickly ran back into the bedroom to slip on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Here we are,” Draco said as he returned with the tea on a tray. “My apologies, I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Draco Po- Draco Malfoy, I mean. I’m Harry’s, uh, roommate.”

The man cleared his throat. “I am Dudley Dursley, and this is my wife Helena. Our daughter is Petunia, and this right here is Richard.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he made the connection. “You’re Harry’s cousin, aren’t you?” Despite having heard the horrid stories about the Dursleys, Draco was somewhat relieved he needn’t go to great lengths to hide his magic.

“Uh, yes,” Dudley said nervously. “When did you say that Harry would return?”

Draco glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. 11:14am. “He should be back soon. If he dallies much longer I’ll give him a ring.”

They sat and sipped tea in silence for about five minutes before Draco heard Harry’s footsteps.

He opened the door before Harry could grab his key, and gave him a look that somehow tried to convey the morning’s events in their entirety.

“What is that look for, I brought the croissants that you like -“

Harry paused as he saw who was sitting in their living room. 

“Harry -“ Dudley started to say as he stood from the sofa.

“How did you find me?” Harry asked as evenly as he could. Draco grabbed from him the paper bag which he had in deathlike grip.

“Mrs. Figg had heard that you moved here, and really there was only one person matching your description in town so I figured it must be you... very few Indian men with facial scars this far north, I suppose,” Dudley chuckled awkwardly, trying to explain himself.

Draco returned and gently placed a hand on Harry’s elbow. He started to soften slightly, and after a moment the pair sat down on the loveseat across from the Dursleys.

“Did you introduce yourself?” Harry asked Draco.

“Draco... Malfoy, wasn’t it? Yes, he’s been very kind to us considering our impromptu visit,” Helena Dursley contributed.

Harry smiled. “Actually, it’s ‘Draco Potter’ now. We were married this last spring, and we figured that him taking my last name rather than him keeping it would make him more inconspicuous. Though, I suppose it was a lose-lose situation regardless.”

Dudley shook his head in confusion at that last comment. “Inconspicuous?”

“Oh, right, Muggles. Dursley family, meet Draco Malfoy, the famous war criminal,” Harry said teasingly, and unsuccessfully avoided a light swat across the back of his head.

“Anyways,” Draco continued for him, “what can we do for you?”

Dudley cleared his throat for the umpteenth time. “Well, you see, ‘Tuni here just turned eleven last week, and to my surprise, well...”

“No sooner had we finished our pancakes did this great big owl rap on the window pane!” exclaimed Helena Dursley.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re a witch, aren’t you?” he asked little Petunia gently.

She nodded. “She’s to leave for Hogwarts on the first of September,” Dudley said. “We were hoping that you, well both of you, would help us get to Dragon Alley, or whatever it is called.”

“Diagon Alley,” Harry corrected, and with a grin said, “and it would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for your wonderful comments! I have decided to continue this Domestic Drarry thing, so check out the small beginning to the series!


End file.
